1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector having a shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,150 discloses a device connector with a shielding function. This device connector is connected to a terminal of a device housed in a metal case and includes a first housing accommodating a first terminal connected to the device-side terminal and a second housing accommodating a second terminal connected to an end of a wire and connectable to the first housing. Connecting portions of the first and second terminals are placed one over the other as the two housings are connected and are bolted together through a work hole formed in the first housing. A shell cover is mounted to cover connected parts of the two housings including the work hole and is bolted to a metal plate attached to the upper surface of the case to fulfill a shielding function. Enhanced shielding performance without drastic shape changes would well received
The invention was completed in view of the above situation.